This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Borescopes and video scopes used for inspecting visually obscure locations, hereinafter referred to as remote inspection devices, are typically tailored for particular applications. For instance, some remote inspection devices have been tailored for use by plumbers to inspect pipes and drains. Likewise, other types of remote inspection devices have been tailored for use by mechanics to inspect interior compartments of machinery being repaired.
Remote inspection devices which include a mirror in a remote imager body are known which angularly orient the mirror to provide a viewing field with respect to a longitudinal axis of the imager body. Such mirror devices are used to reflect light from a light source outward toward an object to be viewed. The mirror is also used to redirect light reflected from the object into an image transmission device. When both the transmitted light and received image reflected light encounter the mirror, haloing often occurs which blocks or degrades a portion of the received image due to the transmitted light. Because a space envelope of the imager body is minimized to maximize the spaces it can be manipulated into, moving the transmitted light significantly away from the mirror space devoted to receiving the illuminated object image may not be possible.